


The Hearts of Hatchetfield

by ameliamazing1603



Series: Tales of Hatchetfield [1]
Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliamazing1603/pseuds/ameliamazing1603
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place in hatchfield before, during, and after the apotheosis.





	1. greenpeace girl 1

Hatchetfield is not my home. It’s not where I grew up or went to school or got my first kiss. I don’t have any childhood friends here, or family members to visit. No family at all for that matter. Not since they cut me off for deciding to “waste my life” on saving the planet with that “trashy” organization. No, Hatchetfield is not my home, it is just where I’m stationed for the time being. All I have is a shitty apartment with no air conditioning and a disconcertingly leak prone roof. My roommate is a stoner who hot-boxed the apartment on the regular with his equally stoned brother. I have no car and no cash with only the meager pickings left from my trust fund and whatever minimum wage I get from my job to live on. All I really have are thoughts of the future I can help to make real. A future with a clean earth and fresh air and plenty of trees. No more pollution and plenty of panda bears living on this earth. Clear oceans with plenty of creatures swimming around. I won’t have to deal with my disgusting roommate or the rude people I try to talk to on the street. They love to just spew out some bullshit excuse to avoid talking to me. I mean how hard is it to sign something? It takes five minutes! Like, sorry you just spent six hours sitting on your ass during your cushy office job, I bet you’re so tired. Yeah, you really earned the chance to be rude to the Greenpeace worker on the street corner. Some people are so full of themselves. They don’t even care about how I feel. It's not like I enjoy talking to strangers or standing on street corners to 10 hours a day. Maybe I’m being too pushy? No...That can’t be it. I wish I could be out their making a difference, but no, this is my job, and I have to do it. Whatever difference I want to make will have to happen from here for right now. Hatchetfield may not be my home right now but maybe it will be. I have a feelings big things will happen here.


	2. Living by a List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the mind of Emma's older sister and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave her sister two kids with random names, so I could mention baby showers. Also this took me too long to write, it did not want to come out of my head.

I’ve always admired my sister. She follows her heart, always going where she wants to go and doing what she wants to do. I know she doesn’t feel that way, she's always thought of it more as avoiding life than living, but well, I think she's lived a whole damn lot so far. I mean, I love my life, that's true. I love my husband and little Ava and Sean with all my heart, but sometimes I wish that I could be as free as Emma. I never got to travel the world or even leave the country like she did. Maybe someday I will, but still it won’t be the same. Still, the life I have now is great, but it's still missing something. I miss my sister. I haven’t seen her years. Not for lack of trying on my part though. I keep sending and sending her invitations and get back nothing. My wedding, my baby showers, countless birthdays, all with invitations sent and no response returned. Other than the occasional birthday card sent and semi-awkward phone call on holidays, I haven’t heard from my sister in years. I miss her. I wonder if she misses me. Probably not. We were never the closest of sisters anyway. She was flighty and wild and I was careful with my life planned down to the second. She hated schedules, and I lived for them. I was on the honor roll, and she was in drama club. God, she had an amazing voice. I could never even carry a tune. If there was one thing I was bad at it in school, it was music. But, Emma? That stuff was her lifeblood. I hope I get her sing again soon. Maybe she’ll accept my next invitation. Maybe next time.


End file.
